Marvel's Yin Yang
by TokuBrony94
Summary: Two people from two different worlds. Haruto Amaterasu is an alien raised in Japan, Alcina is a master of magic from another dimension. When these two meet, a friendship forms that could possibly bloom into something more. They also need to work together in order to stop an invasion from Ronan and his Kree empire.
1. Chapter 1

**TB: Hoo boy, we are on a roll with our Marvel stories, aren't we.**

**KKD: Yea, we got quite a few stories for it up. First Animal, followed by Andromeda, then Tremor &amp; Phase, and now this story.**

**TB: Only in this one, it features two OCs, one from each of us.**

**KKD: Yep. That's a new one. Also, those OCs are semi-inspired by different franchises. But more on that later.**

**TB: True dat. But what I will tell you all is this. Mine's female, his is male and they both come from different worlds.**

**KKD: But the differences between these two kinda goes well with the title of this story, instead of us giving their names. Anyway, we need new Disclaimers for this as usual.**

**TB: I don't think we do, we just use the ones we've been using for Andromeda and Tremor and Phase.**

**KKD: Oh yea. Speaking of, where are those?**

**TB: Let's see. *searches through a pile of disclaimers from other stories before he pulled out the one he needed.* Here it is.**

**KKD: Okay, slap it on.**

**TB: Right. *sets up disclaimers***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney, Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

We start off with a view of New York as the crowds were walking through as usual.

"_Now, I bet you're wondering why we're here in New York like with many other heroes. Well, mainly because we have nowhere else to go,"_ a male voice narrated, "_You see, I lost my family after some time ago, about 19 years if you want to get technical."_

"_And I've accidentally got transported to this world recently. That's right, I'm a Dimension Hopper,"_ a female spoke in a near British accent, but the accent wasn't as heavy, "_I've been wandering around this world for some time now and I thought this city called New York would be more sophisticated from what I heard, and I've met the man who you've just heard."_

"_This story chronicles our lives up to this point, as well as our first adventure together," _the two continued together, as the view moves from New York all the way to space where a ship that looked less than aerodynamic, a bit blocky, yet the wings of it were constantly spinning, was approaching the planet.

Inside this ship, sitting on some sort of throne with some sort of sledgehammer-like weapon sat a blue-skinned man with black markings over his eyes and mouth, and wearing gunmetal armor all over his body except for his hands. He just stared down at Earth, scowling as he walked down his runway to get a better view of the planet.

"I will burn this planet to dust," he scoffed, slamming the staff of his hammer onto the floor.

* * *

**Studio Brony &amp; KKD Studios present**

**Marvel's**

**Yin/Yang**

* * *

Walking down the street before turning into Central Park was a man with spiky black hair, blue eyes and pointy ears currently wearing a black training gi with a white shirt underneath, as well as a black belt to go with the gi, and brown shoes just for traveling.

"This is certainly a nice looking city," the man admitted, walking around Central Park, "Much nicer than some of the others I've seen. I wonder though… where's a good place to train though? This seems peaceful enough, but I'd rather not worry about so many people around… especially with how they think I use magic. Ugh… I hate it when they say that…"

Around the same time, approaching the park from the other side was a woman with long purple hair that stretched to her back, matching eyes, bright purple nail polish on her fingers and toes and wearing a long sleeved black dress that stopped midway after her knees and was barefoot. She continued to walk until she felt something tugging at her dress, making her look down to see a little boy.

"Excuse me, miss… are you a giant?" the boy innocently asked.

"...Uh… not really, little one. I'm probably about as tall as some people around here," the woman responded, crouching down to the boy's height, "Now, why don't you go back to your parents, I'm sure they're concerned about you right now."

"Okay."

With that, the boy walked off in the opposite direction the woman was walking before she continued walking around.

"This place certainly doesn't resemble anything from my home, that's for certain. But it is rather nice to look at," the woman admitted before she came across Central Park, and walked in, finding it very peaceful, "This part of the city, this… little forest, reminds me of back home… much more peaceful, much more connected to nature, and very quiet."

She just smiled as she looked around, not initially paying attention to where she was going before she bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall back.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going!" a male voice snapped, revealing it to be the spiky-haired, gi-wearing male seen earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the woman apologized, getting up and helping the man up as well, the male dusting himself off.

"Thanks, I guess," the man replied, before getting a better look at the woman, who was just a couple inches taller than him, "Sheesh, you're pretty tall for a woman, aren't you?"

"You certainly seem shorter than most men I met, but a bit taller than everyone else around here," the female noticed as well before noticing something else about him, "What is with that outfit that you're wearing? You look like you're getting ready to fight something."

"So what if I am? You gotta be prepared for anything, since an enemy could be pretty much anywhere," the man informed, as he looked at the woman's appearance, "...And what's with your getup? You wear a dress, but no footwear. That doesn't seem very practical."

"I'll have you know that this is just because of personal preference and for functionality related to my abilities," the woman informed, "Besides I think I look lovely, unlike you with how brutish you look."

"Oi! I take offense to that! And said offense is coming from a girl who's wearing an outfit that basically screams hippie!"

"Oh! Of all the nerve! I've never been so insulted in my life!"

The two people just glared at each other, the man getting into a battle position as if ready to perform kung fu, the woman just backing up a bit, unsure how to take this at first.

"What's the matter? Too scared to fight?" the man taunted, bringing his right hand up and moving his fingers towards himself, urging the woman to come at him, "Koi. (Come.)"

The woman just growled in annoyance before she just walked towards the man and then punched him, or at least tried to as the man blocked it with ease. He then started throwing kicks at the woman, who also blocked with some difficulty, until he managed to kick her high up into a tree, neither noticing the crowds of people watching them. She then put her hand out and charged it up with some purple energy of some kind before she fired it at the man, forcing him to dodge and the people in the park to scatter.

"What, you can use Ki too?!" the man gawked in surprise.

"Ki? What's Ki?" the woman questioned as she actually began floating off the tree before descending back to the ground, "What you just witnessed, my dear brute, is magic. Now that you've seen it, permit me to take you down with my abilities."

"Try me," he scoffed, the man leaping higher into the air than most humans could before charging his hand up with some form of blue energy as he came down to the woman and unleashed a short range pulse attack on her, surprising her before she managed to teleport away from the tree and appeared behind him.

"I thought magic didn't exist in this world," the woman gawked.

"It doesn't… not to my knowledge; that was Ki that you just saw me use!" the man answered, "Geez, why does everyone confuse my abilities for magic?"

"Is there a difference?"

"A VERY BIG DIFFERENCE!"

"Sheesh, no need to shou-" she started before the man kicked her hard into the gut, sending her skyward before he jumped up there and continually attacked her, before winding up his right hand with the blue energy again.

"WATCHAA!" he shouted before thrusting his hand forward and firing a large blast of Ki at the woman, who blocked it by holding up her arm and creating a purple wall to absorb the blast, but it simply bounced off and went flying in the sky before it blew up.

"Impressive, but you can't stay in midair like I can, can you?" the woman scoffed, hovering in midair now.

"You tell me," the man replied, letting the woman see that he was actually flying as well, "What do you say to that, sorceress?"

"...I did not anticipate that… are you sure it's not-"

"NO! IT'S NOT MAGIC! GOSH! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" the man shouted before thrusting his hand forward again, making the woman flinch, thinking he'd simply firing another blast, but he didn't seem to, letting her look up, but… "Gotcha."

Suddenly, he simply pointed his index and middle fingers out, firing a spiral blast of blue Ki at her, forcing her to drop down to avoid the blast before she made magical shield of purple magic energy before using it to dissolve right through his blast and send it straight to him, before he dodged it, the beam drilling through a nearby cloud before exploding. The woman then teleported right in front of the man before they started punching and kicking each other, simply exchanging blows, not noticing they were lowering at first before they hit each other so hard, they knocked each other out (seemingly), causing them to fall straight into the lake below. The two then popped out of the water, gasping for air as they were floating in the water.

"Okay… I think… we got off… to a bad start here," the woman panted, as she swam towards the shore, the man following close behind.

"Yeah… I agree," the man panted, actually getting to shore first, panting a bit before helping the woman out of the water, "Why don't we start off on a clean slate. Ore wa Amaterasu Haruto."

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry, I forgot, I tend to speak a lot of Japanese, let me try that again. My name is Haruto Amaterasu," the man greeted, holding his hand out to the woman, "And you, sorceress?"

"My name is Alcina, and sorceress is not the word I would use to describe myself," the woman replied, taking his hand, the two shaking hands, "Wizard is more like it."

"I see… well, pleasure to meet you, Ms… uh…"

"Oh, I don't really have a surname. I don't really require one where I come from."

"Oh… okay… then, uh… where is that, Alcina?"

"I'm not even from around this place," Alcina answered.

"Well, if my Japanese didn't give it away, neither am I," Haruto informed.

"I actually came from another dimension where magic is commonplace, unlike this place where it's more technologically advanced than magically," Alcina explained, "It's a little bit complicated."

"Well… maybe we can explain our stories at a private place, like a hotel, maybe?" Haruto suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Lead the way, Haruto."

With that, the two walked away before finding a small hotel, walking over to a desk with Haruto ringing the bell.

"Welcome to the Holiday Inn, how may I help you, sir?" the man behind the counter greeted once he arrived.

"A room for two please," Haruto requested.

"Would that be for the night or will you be staying for an extended period of time?"

"Oh, it'll only be for a night," Alcina answered.

"Of course ma'am. And I must say, you two look adorable together. Are you a couple?" the man asked, making the two blush a bit.

"N-N-No. No we're not," Haruto stuttered.

"I'll have you know that we've only met not a minute ago, sir," Alcina informed.

"My apologies," the man replied, checking for open rooms and then giving them a set of keys, "Your room is room 350, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Haruto smiled, taking the key cards, giving one to Alcina, and the two going to a nearby elevator, and going up, Alcina taking the time to notice Haruto's unusually pointy ears.

"Your ears look very… uh… sharp. ...Are those natural?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh yea, these are much pointier than people here on Earth," Haruto noted, "You see… I'm an alien."

"An alien?"

"It's complicated like with you. I'll explain when we get to our room," Haruto answered, the two getting to their floor and looking through the hall for their room number, "Let's see, where do I begin… hmm…"

"Why don't you start with your earliest possible memories?" Alcina asked as Haruto opened the door to their room, "Then you go on from there."

"Well, if you say so," Haruto sighed as they walked in and sat on the beds, "...My backstory is rather sad… I'm from another planet, not from Earth, and not from this solar system. But… my homeworld was destroyed by these blue-skinned alien freaks known as the Kree. My parents and I were able to escape from our planet, somehow traveling here to Earth where I grew up. We grew up in peace in Japan here on Earth until… one day, when the Kree leader, Ronan the Accuser, decided to finish what he started and he came down personally and killed my parents. Out of fear I managed to get away, but watched as he slaughtered my parents."

"Oh dear… that's terrible!" Alcina gasped.

"Yea… truly is… I've been alone ever since. I've been wandering the Earth, focusing on my training in my abilities and the planet's martial arts, that's why I always wear my gi."

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Alcina replied.

"It's okay. I've continued going on my journey of self discovery, which led me to New York," Haruto finished his story, "And after arriving just yesterday, I ended up bumping into you today. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes… it does, Haruto. And I'm sorry to hear that about your parents," Alcina apologized.

"It's not your fault, honest. It was Ronan's fault for killing them and my homeworld. If I ever meet him, I will defeat him and avenge my family… I swear it," Haruto responded, growling at his quest for vengeance, until Alcina put her hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, Haruto. Don't do something that you'll regret," Alcina warned, Haruto looking at her expression.

"...Let me guess, you went through something similar back where you're from?" Haruto figured.

"Not exactly, but I too know the pain of loss," Alcina informed, "I'll explain it along with more about me and where I'm from."

"Okay then, proceed."

"As you know, I've come from a world where magic is common and technology is a myth," Alcina started as she crossed her legs and began to levitate, "In my world, I am a master of the magical arts, perhaps one of the best, but I wasn't flawless. One time, I was sent to defend someone from a horde of demons, and we've grown rather close during our time together. We were almost like sisters, to the point where I wanted to take her in, but then, when demons attacked one day, I missed one attack which hit her, and it injured her. The demons were coming closer… there were too many… she told me to go… and then…" She couldn't even finish without tearing up, Haruto realizing what she was trying to say.

"Oh… I-I'm… I'm sorry," Haruto said, understanding how she felt, "How did you manage to live with it?"

"Well… I just focused on improving my magic and skills, to make sure that the same mistake would never happen again. I don't let anger or sadness consume or blind me to the point of seeking revenge. Though, during this extended time of my studies, I came across a rather interesting spell. I never saw it before, and I never anticipated what it could do. As soon as I read it, I was accidentally teleported to this world, where technology is common and magic is nothing more than myth and parlor tricks," Alcina informed, "I had a hard time believing these facts of this world, but eventually, I was able to roam around, trying to find someone who could help me get back home. That led me to this place called New York, and you know what comes next."

"Yeah… I see… so I come from another planet and you come from another dimension," Haruto figured, connecting the dots, "We're not so different, you and I."

"You're right," Alcina replied as she placed her feet back down on the ground, "After we stay here for the night, where are you gonna go next?"

"Well, I'm mainly a nomad, I usually have enough to get a place to stay and to clean my clothes, so… I'm probably just going to continue to roam throughout the States."

"So, you have nowhere to stay?"

"Nope. Not anywhere permanent. And from what you've told me, it looks like you don't have anyplace to stay either," Haruto figured.

"Yes, that's true," Alcina confessed, as they looked at each other a bit embarrassed, "How about we go searching for a place to stay after tonight? You don't mind that, do you?"

"Well… I have gotten bored of wandering, and if I keep this up, there may be no one left to teach me any new martial arts, so I guess it's okay." Haruto figured.

"Good. Now, one more question before I forget. How is your power different from mine?"

"Oh you mean the whole Ki vs. Magic thing?" Haruto sighed, "Oi vey… I'm tired of giving this explanation by now, but here's the gist of it. Ki is dependant on the physical ability and endurance of the user, compared to magic which is usually from an outside source."

"So I'm assuming your Ki is based on some form of inner strength within yourself," Alcina figured.

"That's true; Ki is made of metaphysical things like courage, vigor and being in one's true mind."

"Wow… okay, I think I understand now," Alcina responded, "Okay then, I think it's time that we turn in for the night."

"Agreed," Haruto nodded as they both got into their own beds and decided to nod off.

* * *

The next day, Haruto awoke at the crack of dawn before sitting up and stretching. He looked out at the city a bit before looking to the sleeping Alcina, who started cuddling with his hand before kissing it.

"...Kinda cute," he muttered to himself as he slowly pulled his hand away before nudging Alcina a bit, "Hey, rise and shine Sleeping Beauty."

"Huh," she mumbled, groaning a bit before she opened her eyes, "Oh… *yawns* good morning. I trust you had a decent slumber?"

"Yeah, I did. I usually don't sleep too long, but it was pleasant."

"Good to hear," Alcina smiled before yawning again and then sitting up, "So… where do you think we should start looking?"

"I'm not sure," Haruto shrugged, as they began to walk out of the hotel room and into the hallway, "I guess we'll just head out and see what we can find."

With Alcina nodding, the two walked out, Haruto paying the hotel for their stay the previous night, and leaving the hotel. They began their walk through the city, looking around for places to stay. They kept looking, but they couldn't find a place affordable enough, or a nice enough place.

"I don't understand, why are people so picky about their prices, and why is it so difficult to find a place that fits our criteria?" Alcina asked, confused to why they can't find a good enough place to call home.

"Well, unlike a lot of places, people here can't haggle prices, they have stuff called 'bargain bins' and 'auctions' for that. A price is set to a fixed amount, and it's likely they won't change it unless you make a really convincing offer," Haruto replied, "Our best chance is to find one where it won't be as expensive or hard to find."

Alcina just sighed, clearly not used to this, which Haruto noticed.

"Is this not something you're familiar with from your world?" he checked.

"I suppose so, I mean… most prices are always flexible no matter where you go, and the people in my world always found ways to haggle and bargain prices to their favor," Alcina recalled, "Something tells me that I am not going to get used to this world and its rules."

"Well, having grown up on the planet in general, I'll do my best to help," Haruto replied, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile, allowing her to smile as well.

"Thank you."

They continued walking down the street, trying to find a place of their own before Haruto's ears caught something much farther than what Alcina could hear, making him stop, which confused her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I hear something… fire sirens… going down…" Haruto he started as he paid attention before… "This way!"

He and Alcina backed up before seeing fire trucks zoom by, the latter looking in the direction of where they were heading, before looking up and seeing smoke coming from below.

"They're headed towards that way," Alcina gasped, as she ran to that direction with Haruto following.

It didn't take too long for them to arrive at where the trucks had stopped before spotting a huge fire coming from a big apartment building. Alcina just gasped at the sight, as men in bulky yellow uniforms tried to either put out the fire or rush in and get people out of the building. Haruto just clenched his fist before he began to walk forward, but Alcina stopped him.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"I'm going in to try and help," Haruto informed, "Don't you feel compelled to help too? There's probably still people in there!"

"Are you insane? You could die in there!"

"...Maybe I am… but I lost people close to me… and since that day… I swore to never let people suffer the same fate I went through. Now unless you're going to help me, Alcina, please stand aside!" Haruto told her, Alcina taken aback by this at first before it looked like she made her decision.

"I've used my magic to save lives… far be it from me to hold you back," Alcina informed before she snapped her fingers, causing a purple aura to surround her for a couple seconds before it disappeared.

"What did you do?"

"Fire protection spell, it will allow me to join you in there. Knowing you, you'd probably have more than enough endurance to handle the flames on your own."

"You got that right, now c'mon."

With that, they flew up into one of the open windows without people noticing right away and entered the flaming building.

"We can save more people if we split up. Alcina, you go upstairs, I'll remain down here," Haruto told Alcina before he rushed down and she flew up through the floor.

Alcina continued to fly around until she heard crying from somewhere. She looked towards a nearby closet where the door was on fire, and she focused, causing the door to glow purple before using her powers to tear it off it's hinges, revealing a little girl crying.

"Little one, please calm down; I'm here to help you. I got you," Alcina comforted the girl as she picked her up and put her on her back, "I'm going to get you out of here and return you to your mother. Okay?"

The little girl nodded as Alcina took her out of the room and through the halls.

Meanwhile, Haruto was running through the fire filled halls, looking for any survivors.

"Hello! Hey! Is anyone else in here?" he called out, trying to find anyone still in the building.

"In here!" Haruto heard a male voice call out from a room that was locked, which Haruto dealt with by using his Ki to blast off the hinges, and then bust the door down with his shoulder. He found the man on his knees, coughing from all the smoke and fire in the area.

"Don't worry, c'mon! I'll get you out of here!" Haruto said to the man as he put his arms around his shoulders and carried him through the fire and out of the building.

The people outside saw Haruto bring the man out to safety, as Alcina descended to the street with the little girl on her back, soon lowering the girl off her back before the girl ran to her parents.

"Was that everybody?" Alcina asked everyone when she saw someone step forward.

"Someone is still in there!" a woman panicked, "My grandfather is still trapped in there!"

Haruto looked back towards the building, remembered something, focused for a moment before rushing right inside and looking around frantically for the old man.

"C'mon, old man… where are you?" Haruto muttered, using his abilities to track where the old man was, before finding him in a bedroom on the 2nd floor, "Mitsuke da (Found you)!"

The old man was having a coughing fit, and on the floor, weakened by the fire. Haruto carefully picked him up before he ran out of the building with the old man, bringing him to his granddaughter.

"He needs medical attention after being in the fire, stat!" the woman called out, the medics rushing over to help, while Haruto walked back to Alcina, his face a bit blackened due to the ashes and the flames.

"Phew! That was a close one," Haruto sighed in relief.

"Are you sure you're alright? You have a little… something… on your face," Alcina pointed out.

"Oh the black stuff? That's nothing, I can clean it off with some water, no problem."

With that, they walked off a couple blocks away from the fire before Haruto noticed a building that looked run down, signaling Alcina to stop.

"Why'd you stop here?" Alcina asked, Haruto pointing to the building.

"This place just might be where we will stay," he figured.

"But this place doesn't look very inhabitable, not to mention that it looks very decrepit and desolate. More importantly, it's run down, possibly condemned and-" she started.

"But think about it. Someone would probably want to get rid of this place so the price could be low," Haruto pointed out, "Besides, if the inside looks very bad, you can use your magic to clean and fix it up, right?"

"Well… I suppose I could… but I think it'll take a long time for me to make the supplies needed from scratch, and it'll take a lot out of me to turn this building from what is essentially a dump to a suitable home for both of us," Alcina informed Haruto, who began to ponder his options, "Any ideas?"

"Well, so we don't attract attention, we're gonna have to go inside if you can, and I'm sure you can be able to pull off your little trick. Plus, I doubt anyone would care if this place gets new residents," Haruto figured as they walked in the building, which as Alcina noticed was very run down, and was in a major state of disrepair, floorboards popped up, spiderwebs in all the corners, wallpaper peeled off, and dust everywhere.

"Oh! Feels disgusting," Alcina responded, feeling some dust on the floor before she started hovering in the air and used a cloth she had to wipe her feet.

"Well, this is better than nothing, I guess," Haruto replied before they went into a bigger room where they had more space, "Well, this could take a while, but… the sooner the better. And this state is all the more reason for you to use your powers, Alcina. So, go ahead."

Alcina then floated over to the center of the room, crossed her legs into a pretzel position and then proceeded to concentrate. As she started to chant something, she glowed a purple energy as the everything in the house started glowing, and the place started to get repaired and get cleaned up, even starting to look a bit brighter than it did. Suddenly, some orbs appeared in the room before they each 'popped' out a piece of furniture or an appliance, continuing to fill the house up before the place looked repaired with various items scattered around, but Alcina felt exhausted, lost her glow, and collapsed, only to be caught by Haruto.

"You did a good job, Alcina," he assured, placing her onto a couch before admiring their new place, "I like what you've done with the place."

Alcina just mumbled in her state, smiling as she turned on the couch to take a little nap. Haruto just smiled at the sight before deciding to reorganize the furniture and the appliances to their respective areas, all while whistling a tune. It didn't take him too long, and he heard Alcina whistling the same tune, so he went to check on her before he continued whistling. He saw Alcina, still in her nap even if she was listening, and the two continued whistling. They stopped whistling before Haruto sat next to Alcina, and decided to lay down next to her, but ends up accidentally knocking her off the couch.

"OW!" Alcina shouted in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to knock you over," Haruto apologized, Alcina slowly sitting up while wincing before looking at Haruto, who started blushing a bit, "I… I just wanted to, uh… oh God, this is embarrassing… um, lay down with you."

Alcina blushed in response, looking away at first before standing up and dusting herself off.

"Well, I… uh… I suppose you could… but, um… the couch doesn't seem like the best place for that…" she pointed out.

"Yea… good point," Haruto admitted, as they went over to the bedroom, and saw that there was one bed, "Um… you don't mind if I lay down with you right?"

"No… not at all."

The two just looked away and started blushing before they got into the bed and snuggled in, trying to find a comfortable position. They kept tossing and turning before they finally got comfortable without making it awkward, facing away from each other.

* * *

**TB: Aw, isn't that cute.**

**KKD: Yea… sure is…**

**TB: We've surely made some great characters here now, didn't we.**

**KKD: Can't argue with that.**

**TB: Now before we get into favorite parts, we should bring up what our characters are semi-based off of. For KKD's, it's pretty obvious that it's DBZ.**

**KKD: Yea, I was watching some DBZ related stuff when TB brought up the idea of his character, and to balance it out, I decided to come up with Haruto, being an alien like Goku, he's similar to Alcina in how he isn't from this world, but he's different in that he focuses on his body and physical related tactics compared to her. And since it may be unclear where TB got the inspirations for Alcina, her character design is semi-inspired by Hyperdimension Neptunia's Iris Heart.**

**TB: Yeah. Funny story, the design came to me in a dream. I was wondering what can I do with this character and I thought… why not put her here.**

**KKD: I suppose it made sense. And again, Alcina's more magic based, and magic could be more considered a mental art, and with what I remember about Yin and Yang, I figured I'd create Haruto to be a sort of opposite yet equal to Alcina, Yin representing the mind (Alcina), and Yang representing the body (Haruto). See where I'm going with this?**

**TB: Yes. Now for favorite parts, you first.**

**KKD: I gotta say favs include that early misunderstanding to show the difference between Ki and Magic, the scene where Haruto and Alcina work as a team to help people from the burning building, and the last scene which seemed very romantic in an unexpected way.**

**TB: I liked all of those scenes too. It's hard to pick which one was good.**

**KKD: Yea, specifics get harder and harder to come by these days when it comes to favs.**

**TB: As much as we like to continue talking about how good this was, we gotta go now. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… **

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne.**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KKD: Well, here we are, chapter 2.**

**TB: Looks like it. Here we'll focus more on the growing bond between Haruto and Alcina while also fighting an incoming threat.**

**KKD: Yea. We may not see this threat as much as in later chapters, but still.**

**TB: Yeah. Now anything you wanna say before we start?**

**KKD: Not that I can think of, no.**

**TB: Alright then. Cue Disclaimers please.**

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney, Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

We see the ship from before drawing ever so closer to the Earth, the man inside looking at a screen that had a very close view of New York. Various icons kept beeping across the screen until one flashed blue, and zoomed in to show Haruto's location before right nearby bleeped a purple icon before showing Alcina. The man looked at them, intrigued by Alcina, and inquisitive when he saw Haruto.

"There he is… the one that got away. I thought that I had wiped out all of them, but here he is, alive and walking the planet with no problem," the man muttered, clearly interested, before turning his attention to Alcina, "But who is this woman he is with? Her signal indicates that she is not of this world, but not from any known world in our records. Hmm… she could be of some use to me."

He then grinned evilly before he walked through one of the many hallways in the ship and entered some sort of laboratory before walking up to one vial in particular, filled with a red blood-like substance, and moved the vial in around, spinning the blood in a circle.

* * *

Back on Earth, Haruto and Alcina were walking back to their new home, carrying a lot of groceries and other supplies for the house. They walked in and put the stuff down in the kitchen, Haruto getting started with putting some food into their new fridge while Alcina used her telekinesis to levitate other items away.

"So, I assume some of these items are meant for other purposes outside of food?" Haruto figured.

"Yes, some of them while edible, I need in order to make dinner for our first day in our home," Alcina informed, "Others are meant for my own needs, like what to use for some spells I plan to possibly perfect."

"I thought you were a master at magic."

"Remember when I said that I wasn't flawless? Well, I can't perform spells by myself 100% all the time, so I may need to make potions and the like in order to perfect some spells and improve my abilities."

"I see… so you seek to improve your skills in the same way that I do," Haruto figured, "...That's very cool."

"Well, I wouldn't like to boast too much on my skills, but I suppose so," Alcina responded, as she took out some simple items such as water, vegetable juice, a few eggs, and then she pulled out some more unusual items like salt, frog legs, turtle shells and a shark fin of all things.

"Looks like some sort of mish mash soup you're making," Haruto noticed, as Alcina laid the stuff on the counter and got out a large pot to get ready.

"Well, ready for it?"

"I pray that it doesn't blow up," Haruto gulped to himself, Alcina giggling a bit in response as she began to pour water in the pot.

She started by mixing the veggie juice with the water along with the eggs, and after it was mixed well, she placed the turtle shells, the frog legs, and shark fin into the pot in that order. She continued mixing it together as she sprinkled in some spurts of magic, causing the green mixture to slowly turn an odd shade of blue before it started bubbling, making Haruto back off a bit as it began glowing, and then it popped a bit before the bubbling began to die down a bit.

"...Is that it?" Haruto asked.

"That seems to be the case," Alcina figured as she took a ladle and scooped a spoonful of the mixture out of the pot before she took a sip of it before she covered her mouth, face nearly turning green, and swallowed bitterly, "Goodness gracious, it tastes like… slush and rotten grass!"

"Ew…" Haruto responded in disgust, "You okay?"

"Ugh! I… I don't know… I just feel a little woozy for a moment, that's all," Alcina groaned as she decided to sit down on the couch for a bit, "Usually the potions I make give me new spells for me to master, but this… oh… maybe I read the potion recipe wrong, because I just got a stomach ache."

"Maybe it has to do with the source of the ingredients?" Haruto shrugged.

"Whatever it is, I'm not feeling good right now," Alcina answered, feeling nauseous and groaning.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a bucket," Haruto responded, rushing to get one and bringing it back along with a water bottle, "I also brought you some water to help you rinse out your mouth."

"Th-Thanks."

Haruto was about to walk away before Alcina grabbed his arm.

"Wait… before you go… could you give me a little foot massage, please?" she asked in a near pleading manner while bending her leg, making it look like she's rubbing the bottom of her foot against her other leg, "It helps me feel a little better whenever you're around."

Haruto blushed a bit in response before proceeding to sit down and massage Alcina's foot, making her smile and sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Haruto. I really appreciate your helping me with everything," she smiled, laying up a bit to see Haruto.

"Y-You're welcome, Alcina," Haruto answered, his face still red from his blush as he tried to look away.

"I can see the look on your face, Haruto. Could it be that… oh my… you actually find me attractive?"

"Um… w-well I… mmm… yeah, so?"

"So tell me… what exactly about me do you find alluring, so attractive to the point you'd blush and try to hide it?"

Haruto just rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to say until he thought he had it.

"Well, for starters there's your… uh… feet?" Haruto started.

"What about them?" Alcina asked.

"Well… I… I guess they… they're, um… pretty to look at?"

Curious, she looked at her feet before wiggling her toes, causing her to smile and blush, too.

"Aw, you're just saying that," she giggled.

"Really? Uh, I mean, yeah! They look really cute, and gorgeous too."

"Aww, that is really sweet of you to say. Thank you," Alcina smiled as Haruto just smiled back at her as he finished, "Where are you going now?"

"I'm gonna go train in the backyard for a bit, let me know when you're feeling better, okay?" Haruto replied, Alcina nodding as Haruto began to walk out of the house.

"Well… good thing I made a backyard for this place… before, it was just *yawn* an alleyway," she yawned before deciding to nod off.

* * *

Outside, Haruto was outside, stretching his body till he heard cracks, and then posed with his legs apart and fists by his waist while letting out a breath before he punched the air and later kicked and punched a nearby wooden pole that he set up.

'_Not sure why I said those things to her, but… she is pretty. But I've only known her for about 2 days. Why am I feeling this way?'_ Haruto thought to himself as he punched the pole, kicked it and then jumped around to his next piece of equipment, '_Well, she is beautiful, no doubt, but should I tell her the rest so soon? I don't think she would mind, but then again, I haven't had this much experience with women… or anyone for that matter.'_

As he continued to ponder while training however, he began to hear noises coming from the front, making him stop and listen. He heard cries for help and roars of some alien tongue he vaguely recognized.

"Oh boy… I guess I'd better go and see what it is. Alcina's still recovering from her potion," Haruto figured as he flew away from the house.

When he flew out to the front of the house, he looked around to see people running and screaming in fear. The figures chasing them were blue-skinned being with black armor and looking almost zombie-ish as they walked around and attacked people blasters that looked like Revolutionary Bayonet Rifles.

"Oh no… no no no no no, not these guys again! This can't be happening," Haruto panicked to himself, clearly getting nervous before he snapped himself out of it, "C'mon, Haruto. Snap out of it. Get yourself together! You can do this, just concentrate on defeating these guys."

With that, Haruto flew in and attacked the figures, getting their attention. They all turned to him as they prepared their weapons, but Haruto blasted the weapons with his Ki attacks before he posed with his limbs spread apart.

"Hooaa," he shouted, moving his fingers toward himself, telling his foes to 'bring it'.

The figures charged at Haruto, roaring loudly before Haruto countered each of their attacks, kicking many of the foes away and then punching others in the gut or face. He then fired Ki blasts at the enemies, which, while they were able to counter some of Haruto's melee moves, they found basically unblockable. It wasn't long until more started to surround Haruto, and start trying to grapple/strangle him when suddenly, some sword made up of purple energy came flying in and started to slash all the creatures down.

"What the?" Haruto gasped as he turned back to his place, seeing Alcina standing at the entrance with her hands out, "Alcina? What're you doing? I thought you were sick."

"I recover fast. Besides, that potion worked better than I thought, I just didn't foresee the effects," Alcina replied before she converted the swords into an axe, a mace and a halberd polearm before using them to slash and bash through the creatures Haruto may have missed with his Ki, "This is the new power that I received from that potion. Essentially being able to create aura weapons and controlling them like string puppets."

"Nice, Alcina," Haruto smiled, quickly getting back to the fight, kicking one of the grunts over to Alcina who used her new aura blades to slice it up and send the others flying at the enemies.

However, a loud boom was heard before the two looked and saw the figure from the ship, Haruto recognizing him immediately.

"...Ronan… I was hoping to have the fortune of avoiding you, but here you are." Haruto said.

"Indeed… the cries and screams of your race were pitiful, but they were glorious to hear after your kind failed to stop me," Ronan informed, "But… I will deal with you later. I'm much more intrigued by the female over there."

"Me?" Alcina gawked in confusion.

"Yes. I have much anticipated plans for you, Dimension Hopper."

"You better stay away from her," Haruto warned, his Ki starting to rise as a blue aura appeared around him.

Ronan just scoffed before he picked up his hammer and fired a laser from it, which hit Haruto, making his aura vanish when he was tossed into a nearby car.

"Haruto!" Alcina gasped before Ronan approached her, Alcina firing her magical blasts at him, which he blocked one with his hammer, but it got launched out of his hand (causing it to lodge itself into a nearby building), and him using a black ball in his hand to make it land in front of Alcina, making it leak a blue gas, causing her to pass out.

"That was too easy," Ronan said as he lifted Alcina and lumped her on his shoulder before walking back to his ship, Haruto grunting in pain as he struggled to move.

"A… Alcina…" Haruto grunted, crawling away from the car, but he was so beaten up and bruised that he ended up passing out.

* * *

We see later see Alcina, in Ronan's ship now, strapped up on some kind of silver table via all kinds of restraints to keep her in place. She was unconscious, but she managed to open her eyes and wake up to find herself trapped in the restraints.

"Wh… What's going on here? Where am I?" Alcina groaned, feeling drained for some reason before she managed to use her magic to force the restraints off herself.

She then sat up, feeling a bit woozy, but managing to hold herself together. She began to look around the ship, amazed by all the tech surrounding her.

"So this is modern technology," Alcina muttered, surprised by everything around her, seeing the various machines, but also seeing chemicals and vials of stuff around her, "This looks more advanced than the stuff Haruto said they had here, but… it also reminds me of alchemist's labs back home. Right now, I got to figure a way out of here."

She browsed around, trying to find a way out when she walked through a hallway. Then, something got her attention, or rather someone, as she looked to see another person in the room, lying down on a similar looking table with sturdier restraints. Upon getting a closer look at the person, Alcina gasped when she noticed something very significant about this person she saw was a woman.

"What in the name of?" she gawked as she saw that the woman looked exactly like her, except her dress was bright purple, her hair and nail polish on her fingers and toes were black and it looked like she had lines on both ends of her mouth, "She looks like… me."

Hearing this, the woman slowly opened her eyes and looked at Alcina.

"Hello… Sister," she smiled, looking genuinely happy to see Alcina, but the latter just looked surprised.

"Sister? But… but I don't have a twin sister," Alcina pointed out, still in disbelief.

"Oh… that's too bad… we really could've gotten closer," the woman sighed as something happened to her mouth; the two lines began to open, starting at the ends, before revealing very sharp teeth, like that of a demon with nothing but fangs sticking out of their mouth, the woman letting out a guttural growl, making Alcina back up in shock.

"N-No way! ...Y-You're not human!"

"Of course she isn't," she heard a voice come from her right, causing her to turn and see Ronan was standing at the doorway before he walked over to the table where the fanged woman was being held, "She is a biologically engineered specimen. I extracted some of your magic and mixed it in with Aaskavarian DNA. While she maintained your human appearance, she has obtained some features that are… unique to her own. For example..."

As Ronan said that, the woman's cheeks seemed seal up, hiding her teeth, the only indication her mouth opened to reveal said teeth were the scar like marks from before.

"She now has the mindset of a predator looking for its prey, as well as a scavenger feasting on the flesh of any dead corpse or decaying flesh she finds in order to sustain herself," Ronan finished explaining to Alcina, who still looked shocked about all this, trying to wrap her head around how such feats could be possible.

"You… you're insane. Such things aren't meant to be trifled with," Alcina responded, clearly disgusted by such actions.

"Such pathetic morality. Morrigan, I will leave her to you."

"Of course, Ronan," the clone, Morrigan, replied as Ronan freed her from the table, the woman leaping off and smirking at Alcina, licking her lips, "Now come, sister, let us be a family."

"You are not my family, you are a monstrosity!" Alcina responded, blasting Morrigan with her magic before running off.

"It's alright, I can play the hunting game." Morrigan smirked before following her.

* * *

Back on Earth, Haruto groaned, clearly in a lot of pain before he stood back up, then with some focus, he glowed green, a sign that he was using his Ki to heal. After he was done, he rocked his shoulders around and stretched his muscles, making sure that he was still good.

"Man… A-Alcina! ...Where is she? ...I remember seeing Ronan carrying her before I passed out. Wait… he must've taken her to his ship," Haruto figured before looking up into the sky, "Who knows what insane tortures he must be putting her through. I gotta get up there and help her as soon as possible!"

With that, Haruto charged up his energy before launching into the air, flying up towards Ronan's ship. He managed to pass through the clouds and shoot up, soon seeing Ronan's ship when he past the Earth's atmosphere and reached the stars of space.

* * *

Back on Ronan's ship, Alcina was running away frantically, making sure to stay ahead of Morrigan before stopping and sitting near a wall.

"In the name of Merlin the All-Powerful… what's up with that abomination?" she panted, trying to catch her breath, "Well, I for one am not going to be the damsel in distress. I'm going to get out of here."

Suddenly, she heard a clicking sound, making her jump a bit before looking around. In her panicked state, she got up and moved, making sure to stay alert. Hearing the sound again, Alcina looked around again, unbeknownst to her that Morrigan was crawling on a pipe above her making the noise. Then, all of a sudden, Morrigan lept from the pipe, screeching, getting Alcina's attention before tackling her to the ground. Her cheeks opened up to reveal her sharp teeth before she started biting into Alcina's shoulder.

"ARGH~!" Alcina screamed, struggling to get Morrigan off before she shoved her right hand into Morrigan's face, suddenly using a magical pulse to blind her, getting Morrigan off her, but holding her shoulder in pain while seeing some blood. She then cast a spell on her shoulder to stop the bleeding, but not the pain before running off.

However, she looked to see Morrigan vanished, and turned around to see her pop up right in front of her before Morrigan kicked Alcina on the side of the head, knocking her down.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was a cheap shot, sister," Morrigan pointed out, approaching Alcina, "Still, you're pretty good. But do you wanna know something interesting? I have all your abilities, except they have one little difference to them. Care to know what it is?"

"Is it… enforced with… some kind of… alchemy?" Alcina guessed.

"ERRR, sorry sister, wrong answer. It's black magic," Morrigan smirked, lifting her hand to show her magic was more black in terms of aura, before she blasted it at Alcina, causing her to dodge out of the way.

"I-Impossible! So that madman extracting my magic to make you wasn't a lie," Alcina gawked, the two soon entering combat with their magical blasts, said blasts missing them each time before they got a little more up close.

Suddenly, Morrigan began to hit Alcina a bit more, attacking her pressure points, slowly paralyzing Alcina before knocking her down again.

"Weak. That's what you are, sister," Morrigan scoffed, "I'm sorry that our time together has been brief, but I'm afraid that I have to kill you."

Morrigan then started to produce a large orb of dark magic in her hand and aimed it at her 'sister', about to deliver the final blow. Suddenly…

"HEYAHH!" she heard someone shout before she looked up, only to get hit by a blast of blue energy, sending her launching into a nearby wall.

"H… Haruto?" Alcina gawked, turning to the hole in the wall, seeing Haruto flying there, but feeling weaker than usual.

"Don't worry, Alcina, I'll get you out of here quickly," Haruto assured, pulling out what looked like some sort of gas mask with a glass window so you could see the face before putting it on Alcina's face, the mask forming a seal at her neck, allowing her to breathe, "This'll help you breathe in space. Now let's get out of this hell hole."

Alcina weakly nodded before Haruto put her arm over his shoulder and they ran out through the hole made in the ship, a steel wall quickly sealing up the hole behind them.

"Damn, they got away," Morrigan groaned.

"It doesn't matter now. I already have what I wanted," Ronan informed, referring to Morrigan, "In the meantime, we shall prepare for Earth's demise, and their deaths."

Morrigan just sealed her teeth away before nodding in response.

* * *

Haruto held Alcina close before flying back down to Earth, without burning up in the Earth's atmosphere. Haruto managed to land safely in their backyard before laying her down on the grass and removing the mask.

"Alcina, you okay?" Haruto asked, concerned.

"I… ah, my shoulder," Alcina winced, her shoulder bleeding again with her dress having holes where Morrigan bit her, Haruto doing his best to patch her up.

"Man… if only I had a red and blue pill, then this would be healed in a jiffy," Haruto groaned, bringing Alcina into the house before letting her sit on the couch before running into the kitchen to find a first aid kit, "Let's see, uh… could you, um… remove your arm from your sleeve?"

"...What?!" Alcina gawked.

"It-It's not what you think it is," Haruto responded defensively, blushing a bit at what Alcina thought he meant, "It's just so that I can patch you up without anything in front of it. I can't bandage your injuries with your clothes in the way."

"Oh… oh you mean, remove my sleeve. Okay," Alcina replied before tearing off her sleeve, Haruto getting a better view of the bite mark on her shoulder.

"What the hell did this?"

"Would you believe me if I said that that madman, Ronan was it, made a clone of me with a jaw full of sharp teeth and she did this to me?"

"...Sharp teeth, huh? Probably part Aaskavarian. Real nasty beasts, they may be intelligent, but they put that primarily into hunting. I think my people fought with them once," Haruto figured as he put some rubbing alcohol on the bite mark, Alcina wincing a bit, "Sorry, but this should help for now."

"I'm surprised you know how to treat wounds manually," Alcina admitted, "I thought you primarily used your Ki for that stuff."

"Well, my Ki pool may be large by Earth standards, but for healing, I only use it for myself, it takes a lot out of me to heal others, so I learned from medical experts from all over the world, took some medicinal classes in my travels. What about you? I'm pretty sure you could've healed this wound no problem."

"Well, I did… sort of, but healing spells require too much concentration, which was in very short supply at that moment. And besides, even when I do have that kind of concentration, it can take a lot of energy out of me as well, so I really don't think that was an option for me in that scenario," Alcina pointed out.

"Point taken," Haruto replied, sewing the bite holes shut.

"I… have a question. Why did you save me? I mean, we've only known and lived with each other for 2 days and 16 hours; you barely know me, and yet you show great concern. Why?" Alcina asked as Haruto looked solemn for a moment.

"Because… I lost everyone I knew, my world, most of my race, my parents… even those I met during times of the Kree micro-assaults… I wouldn't dare lose anyone else," Haruto explained as he put little white patches on Alcina's bite holes after stitching them together, "Alcina, right now… you're the only friend I have, and I don't want to lose you like I lost everyone else."

Alcina just looked at Haruto as he finished healing her wound, also looking solemn.

"To be honest… I can relate… I didn't lose any loved ones like you have, but… being transported here on my own… no one else to help me in this world. We are two lonely souls, aren't we," Alcina figured, the two smiling in response as she used her magic to make her sleeve come back.

"Well, we're not lonely anymore. At the very least… we got each other," Haruto smiled, Alcina smiling back, the two just looking into each others eyes for a moment before Haruto cleared his throat, "Uh… how's your shoulder?"

"Well… it's feeling a little better now," Alcina answered as she rolled her right arm, wincing a tiny bit, but the pain wasn't as strong as before.

"That's good to know. Now what are we gonna do now that Ronan knows we're here and is just waiting above Earth's orbit? I bet he's coming up with something horrible for this planet," Haruto sighed, clearly annoyed by this fact, "What can we do to stop him?"

"We'll come up with something to do later. Now, I just feel drained after what happened today," Alcina pointed out, still feeling tired, "Haruto… can we watch a movie, please?"

"...Of course," Haruto nodded, getting up to walk to a cabinet and look over a selection of DVD's before plucking out a movie with a medieval looking setting, "How about Camelot?"

"Camelot… sounds like something historical from my world… yes that will do."

With that, Haruto set it up in the DVD player, turned on the TV and sat right next to Alcina as the movie started. As they watched, Alcina leaned over towards Haruto, her head resting on his shoulder, Haruto blushing a bit in response before doing the same thing, his head leaning on hers.

* * *

**TB: Awwww, that was sweeter than the last one.**

**KKD: Yea… this was more romantic than other stories we've written, I must admit.**

**TB: For those who are asking, when will one, the other, or both confess, patience comes to those who wait.**

**KKD: Exactly. But anyways, now we also have the debut of clones here, and no, it won't be anything like Spidey's Clone Saga. Seriously, though, it's not as bad as people think, the only reason it's so bad is because of marketing wanting to stretch it longer than it needed to. And yes, I know that's an unpopular opinion, but I liked it, and I'm going off topic now, aren't I?**

**TB: Yes. Keep it short and simple. Anyway, continue with getting to your point.**

**KKD: Right. Basically, keep your eyes on Morrigan; she'll be important in later stories.**

**TB: How did I come up with her? If Alcina came from Iris Heart's design, I got the idea for Morrigan from Mileena in Mortal Kombat. Speaking of which, I have MKX and it is awesome.**

**KKD: Well lucky you, dude.**

**TB: Speaking of which, a lot of you notice that I have no avatar. Don't worry I'm working on getting one.**

**KKD: And it involves someone on the team helping him with that.**

**TB: As soon as we get the free time for that. Anyway, what was your favorite part?**

**KKD: Gotta say… my favorite parts would have to be… the scenario with Alcina making the potion to give her new powers, her reaction and situation with Morrigan, and the end where she and Haruto are just relaxing, watching a movie.**

**TB: I liked the interactions between Alcina and Haruto as well.**

**KKD: Yea… anyway, we got quite a bit to catch up on, so I guess we should close out for now?**

**TB: Okay. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TB: *is currently singing in the recording studio* **_**In the Burning Heart, just about to burst. There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst! In the darkest night, rising like a spire, in the Burning Heart, the unmistakable fi~re!**_

**KKD: *Walks in* Huh? ...Well… Deja vu.**

**TB: *stops singing* What is?**

**KKD: Someone singing when someone else walked in.**

**TB: I've pretty much made this a regular thing now.**

**KKD: I see.**

**TB: But enough about singing in the studio, we got a third chapter of Marvel's romantic comedy/action story.**

**KKD: Yea, and- *hears something* -Huh? *listens to a voice* There's… something… gonna… oh my… oops, I almost forgot something. TB, we need a bit of a warning for this one. Remember?**

**TB: Yes. I commissioned said warning. A lot of you will notice that I changed the rating of this story from T to M. This chapter is about to enlighten you. Before we go any further, fair warning. This contains mature content such as nudity and some sexual content.**

**KKD: Yea… so spoiler warning, if you are uncomfortable with these scenes, then be careful; viewer discretion is advised.**

**TB: And to all those perverts out there who are thinking about jerking off to what goes on here, that includes us. Do it on your own time, do it safely and healthily, and let's be professional about this.**

**KKD: Besides, we tried to censor as much as we could, but it was inevitable that we showed certain scenes. If you insist on going past a particular point… well… you've been warned.**

**TB: Let's not be too cautious though.**

**KKD: Right. Now for the discla-uh… *searches around.* Where are they?**

**TB: Hold on a sec… *pulls them out from a couch* Here they are.**

**KKD: We really need to keep trackers on these things. *places Disclaimers on the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney, Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

After watching the movie and resting together, Haruto and Alcina were laying together on the couch, Haruto nuzzling against Alcina's hair like it was a pillow. He slowly opened his eyes to soon see that it was Alcina's hair he was laying on, and then he backed up, accidentally falling off the couch, wincing after he landed, slowly getting up before shuddering a bit.

'_Man… that was weird… never thought that I'd unknowingly lay on her hair. But… okay, calm down man, don't make this any more awkward and creepy,'_ Haruto thought to himself before walking towards Alcina, who was still sound asleep, '_Though, I never noticed how pretty she is when she sleeps.'_

"Wake up, Alcina," he whispered, nudging her slightly before she started stirring a bit.

The young mage slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Haruto before sitting up.

"Good morning," she smiled, getting up from the couch while yawning and beginning to stretch, "...That was a good movie, wasn't it?"

"It sure was. Did it depict your history accurately? I mean, you did say it sounded similar to something in your world, so… you know what I mean."

"I believe so. Though there were some liberties taken, but I won't complain too much," Alcina admitted, making Haruto smile in response.

"Glad you liked it. I'm gonna go in the back to train for later in case Ronan comes back with your twin. Wanna join me?" Haruto offered, Alcina rubbing the back of her head.

"Well… sure, why not."

Haruto smiled before they headed out to the backyard.

* * *

As Alcina sat levitated nearby with her legs crossed, Haruto was training, hitting the poles as fast as he could, his speed increasing each second, Alcina just intrigued by how well he was doing.

'_My goodness, Haruto's just amazing. No one could reach speeds like he does, not even those enhanced by magic. I'm just amazed by him in general,'_ Alcina thought to herself, smiling about her progress, '_He and I aren't so different… both in what we've been through and what we are capable of doing. I guess we are like kindred spirits. Maybe… just maybe… we were meant to be…" _As she said that, she shook her head a little, '_W-Well… maybe we were meant to work as a team, but… does he know this? Maybe not… does he feel the same way that I do?'_

"Alcina, you're up," Haruto told her, getting the woman's attention as she looked at him before she put her feet back down on the ground, "Are… are you okay?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine. It's just… I was lost in thought, that's all."

Haruto nodded before Alcina got in a fighting stance and started to punch the poles, and yet stopped after a bit because she wasn't used to it.

"Ouch… how do you do these things?" Alcina asked, holding her knuckles in pain.

"It takes a lot of practice. Here, let me show you," Haruto replied, practicing again, going at a slow speed, "It's not always hitting your fists against it, sometimes you hit them with your forearms like you're blocking. You don't use all of you strength; gotta hit like a bullet, lightning fast."

"Oh… I see," Alcina replied, following Haruto's motions, starting off slow so she could get the hang of it.

"That's it, once you think you have it, increase your speed. Just be formless like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. If you put it in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. ...Be water, Alcina."

Alcina nodded, focusing on mental images of water, and her body soon followed through the motions, performing back fists and roundhouse kicks to the poles, starting at normal human speeds before picking up, and then she started going faster than normal. Eventually, she started moving as fast as Haruto before finishing with one powerful spinning back kick to a nearby pole, knocking it down.

"Nice moves! Pretty soon, you might add this to your fighting repertoire," Haruto complimented, Alcina just amazed that she actually did it.

"I didn't know that I could do that," Alcina admitted.

"Everyone has the capability to perform such feats, you just have to find that power within yourself. Alright, I'm gonna take a shower right now. After that, do you… um, wanna go out for a little walk?"

"Sure… I guess that sounds good," Alcina shrugged as she and Haruto walked back in the house, the latter getting some new set of clothes and heading for the bathroom while she looked at her dress and saw that it was covered in dirt, blood stains, slime and saliva, "Ah, my dress is just filthy. I need to wash this."

With that, she walked into the laundry room and found the washing machine and dryer next to each other. She then looked curiously at the washing machine on the left, wondering how it would work.

"Uh… let's see… I remember I need soap or something… where's the button that turns it on?" Alcina wondered as she examined the machine for the right buttons, until pressing one that did end up turning the washing machine on, "That did it."

With her hands glowing purple, along with her clothes, she removed her dress and put it into the washing machine, put some soap into a net that was inside the washer and then closed it to let it run. Alcina was now completely naked, everything from her chest to her posterior and… womanhood now out in the open. Yet, she didn't seem to mind as she walked into the kitchen and got herself an iced tea out of the refrigerator and then sitting on couch rather casually. She crossed her legs while taking a sip of her drink before she heard Haruto walk out of the bathroom wearing gray sweatpants with a blue sweatshirt, and some orange sneakers.

"Okay, I'm ready for that walk now if you ar-. JESUS," Haruto responded, gawking at the sight of Alcina not wearing anything, accidentally slipping on the floor and falling backwards onto it, "GOD ALMIGHTY!"

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Alcina asked, honestly confused and concerned.

"Wh-Wh… Why are you naked!?" Haruto demanded to know, Alcina looking at herself.

"I'm waiting for my dress to finish cleaning up in the washer." she answered casually.

"So you don't have anything on underneath your dress? No bra or underwear?"

"What are those?" Alcina asked, not sure what he meant.

"Oh, for the love of pete," Haruto sighed, facepalming at that response, "Is this normal in your world?"

"Well, the dress is my only outfit so… I can safely say that it is," Alcina shrugged off like it was nothing.

"And I thought the Scots going commando under those kilts were awkward," he said to himself before he stood up, "What I'm saying is that you… you can't just para… I mean, you can't be na-... I mean… streaking in the hou-" He was trying to get his point across but ended up stammering and stuttering, never getting his words out.

"You're stuttering, Haruto. Is something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong. I'm trying to tell you that walking around in your birthday su- *groans* I can't even get my point across when I point out the oh so obvious."

"Wait a moment… Haruto, are you… genuinely aroused?" Alcina gasped in realization, making Haruto flabbergasted with wide eyes.

"N-N-N-NO! Well, um… maybe?" Haruto stuttered frantically, both of them with bright red cheeks before they turned away from each other, '_Get it together, Haruto, you were gonna lay down the rule. But she's buck ass nude right in front of me! Shut up! Just calm down and tell it to her straight. But she's so… RAAAGH, don't make this creepy! Okay, just calm down. Take it easy,'_ As these thoughts ran through his head, Haruto shook his head a bit, his hands messing up his hair more when he got stressed before he decided to take some deep breaths.

'_Why do I feel so… I don't know, bashful whenever he gets like this, talking about how… appealing my body seems. Does he really think I'm…? Oh get ahold of yourself! Don't go talking about him like he's some sort of… man of the night. But maybe it isn't like that, just maybe…'_ Alcina thought to herself as she shifted her eyes nervously for a bit before they look back at each other.

The two just looked away from each other, leaving an awkward silence between the two for about 30 seconds, until they heard the washing machine beep.

"Um… I'll be right back," Alcina responded, rushing to get her dress only to see that it's wet, "Okay, now I just have to dry this."

In the same fumbling manner she started the washer, she put her dress into the dryer, as well as a dryer sheet, and began to start it. As the dryer went on, she leaned her body up against the wall, sweating nervously and completely unsure of what to do.

'_Okay, Alcina. Think… Haruto seems very kerbobbled, I know you want to help him, but should I go back out there? It's obvious that he finds me extremely beautiful and alluring, but he seems too embarrassed to tell me,'_ Alcina thought to herself as looked at her fully exposed self in front of a full length mirror, '_Perhaps I could… charm him? No, you can't! You two are friends! But… maybe he wants to be more than that. He does say that I am attractive. But what if he doesn't like it? Come on, Alcina, make up your mind!'_

Meanwhile, outside the laundry room, Haruto was pacing back and forth, not sure what to think about the situation and continued to run his fingers through his hair.

'_Just stay cool, man. Your friend is probably embarrassed about your answer. She does look amazing though. Does she know? Can I check on her?'_ Haruto thought to himself as he was about to walk to the laundry room, but turned around, '_Maybe I should just check and make sure that she's alright. But you're gonna act stupid again when you see her naked. I can't help it! Right now, I've got a hard on the size of Florida. Oooohhhh, what should I do?'_ As he continued to think, he finally stopped and took another deep breath, "Okay, I'll go check on her, make sure she's okay, and maybe… just maybe, give her a compliment on her body."

Back in the laundry room, Alcina was tapping her foot before it looked like she made her decision.

"Alright, I'll give him some charm and see if he really does think I'm beautiful. If he does, I'll be able to handle it," she told herself before she heard tapping on the door.

"Alcina, are you okay?" Haruto asked from behind the door, giving Alcina a little jump.

"Um… I'm fine, just give me a moment."

With that said, she adjusted herself while Haruto wiped some sweat off his forehead.

'_Here goes.'_ they both thought at the same time before the door opened, revealing Alcina leaning against the left side of the doorway.

"Oh boy," Haruto gulped, noticing her sliding her feet across the floor and raising her knee.

"...You needed something?" Alcina asked in a tone that sounded alluring, soothing and seductive while stroking her neck with her hand.

"I just, uh… wanted to see if you were okay. Um… are you?"

"Of course I'm okay. I've never been better," Alcina replied, slowly walking over to Haruto, "And might I say that you look very handsome."

'_That's it. Don't be shy, just keep it up. Although, it seems we're both shy here.'_ she thought as she approached Haruto, placing her middle finger on his chest and gently rubbing it.

"Really? You think so?" Haruto responded with a blush.

"Yes."

'_Oh my God… where did this come from? Man… uh… what now, what now? She has never been like this to me before,'_ Haruto thought, trying to wrap his head around this new revelation, '_Maybe… I should go with it? You know what, I'm gonna say it.'_

"Well, Haruto… see anything you like?" Alcina asked as she moved her hands from her chest down her body.

"Okay, I'm gonna be real here. You. Look. Hot," Haruto, making Alcina's cheeks turn red.

'_Wow… I never expected him to actually say it right away. Keep going and let's see how it plays out,'_ she figured before she leaned against Haruto's shoulder, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"How hot do you think I am?" Alcina asked as she raised her left leg against his chest, '_I must admit, I am really getting into the spirit of this.'_

"You're hotter than the surface of the sun," Haruto replied, making Alcina moan with pleasure.

"Go on…"

"Your eyes are like particles of that purple stuff in the rainbow that flew off and became stars."

'_I think he really means all this stuff. Now I really need to do this for real as well,'_ Alcina blushed and smiled before she moaned again, "One more, please."

"You're so hot that I would like to take you to bed and show you sweet love all night long," Haruto smiled genuinely, '_Wow, I'm really getting into this. Is she really that into this?'_

"Well then..." Alcina started before she wrapped her arms around Haruto's neck, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips, "You'd better prove it, handsome."

"You sure you wanna do this?" Haruto asked as he walked into the bedroom with Alcina's fully exposed body still clinging to him, "We've gotta be careful."

"Oh I'm sure. And don't worry, I'll be fine, and I'm sure you'll be too," Alcina whispered seductively, '_Now this is for real. And you know what… I want this.'_

With that, the two locked their lips together passionately before Haruto let Alcina plop onto the bed, her sliding back.

"Well then," Haruto started as he took off all his clothes, exposing all of his manhood in the process, "Shall we?"

"Let's not delay," Alcina answered before she spread her legs open, as if to beckon Haruto.

And with that, Haruto started kissing her right foot in a passionate manner, making her smile and pant, his kisses slowly going up her leg, then near her front side and on her belly. As soon as he reached above her face, she started to gasp, feeling intense pleasure as Haruto began thrusting back and forth.

'_It… It hurts a little... but I don't want it to stop,'_ Alcina thought, her mind going numb as she continued moaning and panting in an sensual manner.

They then turned over on the bed, rolling around so Alcina ended up on top of Haruto, almost like she was on her knees. They kissed each other again before Alcina began thrusting her middle part towards Haruto's the same way he was doing it, back and forth. Her level of pleasure increased as she felt like she was a rider while Haruto felt like he was the one guiding her. He then began thrusting his parts up and down to help Alcina feel even better, making it look like she was bouncing. Haruto then got up with Alcina still on and put her against the wall, then they began kissing each other again, but then they started kissing each others necks.

"Please don't tell me that's it," Haruto replied, feeling like he was out of this world.

"We've only just begun, my darling," Alcina smiled, before they turned over again.

This time, Alcina was on top of Haruto again, only this time they were against the wall. She then put her hands and feet on said wall and began to slowly crawl to Haruto's face until eventually, her loins ended up above his head as she kneeled on the wall without falling. With that, Haruto began to stick his tongue out to, quote un quote, eat her out while Alcina moaned loudly from the very feeling of having Haruto's tongue in her private part.

"Oh… Oh my goodness," she panted, struggling to catch her breath before she and Haruto started moving up on the wall without even falling off.

Clearly it was now Alcina's turn to go between the legs as Haruto, with Alcina bobbing her head between his legs, just grunted and panted in response.

"Oh my God," he groaned in pleasure as Alcina lifted her head up and started giggling.

Haruto and Alcina then crawled to the ceiling, still not falling, and proceeded to give each other another kiss, their tongues touching each other, almost wrestling, before Haruto crawled behind Alcina, the latter getting on her hands and knees before Haruto just got on his knees and he got towards her backside. Alcina gasped and continued to as Haruto gripped her posterior while he continued thrusting.

"Oh my," Alcina moaned as Haruto stopped, letting her get up on just her knees as well before she turned around and kissed each other yet again.

They kicked the ceiling in their moment of pleasure, and thus began floating above their bed as they continued to make out. As they hovered over the bed, their feet began to rub against each other, their thrusts caused them to spin like crazy and their noises of pleasure growing louder.

"Yes. That's it. Keep going. Right there. Right there," Alcina moaned louder, her head leaning back like it was upside down, "Harder. Harder! Harder, yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I think I'm reaching Nirvana. Almost…" Haruto confessed as they moaned louder, thrusted faster, and kept spinning until…

"WOW/YE~S!" they both shouted in immense passion before they landed on the bed, exhausted, but feeling like they were in heaven as they laid next to each other, panting.

"My goodness… that was incredible," Alcina panted as she turned towards Haruto to lay on him.

"_You_ were incredible," Haruto replied, exhausted, but smiling from the pleasure he felt, "You know… I will admit. It's been about a day or two since we first met, and already I feel like we could be more than friends."

"...I was thinking the same thing, my love," Alcina smiled as they looked into each others eyes, "You are very loyal, helpful and all-around wonderful."

"You are very smart, kind, all-around beautiful and a fantastic fighter," Haruto replied as they moved a little closer to each other, "I love you, Alcina."

"I… love you too, Haruto."

With that, they shared one last passionate kiss before they decided to lay down and rest for a while.

* * *

Back with Ronan, the Kree leader Ronan was in the middle of preparations for his invasion of Earth when Morrigan came up to him.

"How long before the army lands on Terra?" Morrigan inquired of the Kree.

"Approximately five minutes till landing, then we will kill all the pathetic worms along with those two rebels who dare to fight back and defy my rule," Ronan growled as he adjusted his wrist armor and grabbed his hammer, ready to walk out of the ship with Morrigan following, the latter thinking about something.

"What if I have my own plans and desires? Would you kill me where I stand or let me do as I please?"

"That is not important now. If it were, you would already be dead. For now, let us prepare the army."

With that, Morrigan was silenced before they continued walking.

* * *

Back on Earth, Alcina had just put her dress back on and started stretching a little after all the fun she had. Haruto, his jacket and sweatpants back on and all, soon followed before they sat together on the couch.

"Thank you for the fun time we had in bed, Haruto. That was the first time I ever… did something like that," Alcina replied with a blush.

"Ditto. It was a first for me, too," Haruto sighed with a smile, "I mean… well… it did feel… awkward at first, but now… I look back and it feels like heaven."

"The feeling was mutual. It hurts at first, and I almost began to regret it… but after a while… I'll admit… it was well worth the brief pain," Alcina smiled, "So… what do you want to do?"

"Would you like to go out and get something to eat?"

"Yes, I would like that. But first," Alcina nodded as she rubbed her feet together for a bit before putting her right foot on Haruto's lap, "Would you be so kind as to give me a foot massage please?"

"Of course," he nodded before Haruto started gently massaging her foot, making her smile.

Then, as he was massaging, he brought her foot closer to his face, making him blush before he put his mouth to her foot and started kissing it in a manner that made Alcina smile and blush.

"Oh, I'm starting to like it when you do that," she admitted as Haruto continued rubbing and kissing her foot.

Haruto just smiled before he and Alcina both got up from the couch.

"Okay, I'm ready to go to that dinner now. How about you?" he checked.

"Yes… I think I'm ready," Alcina smiled before they held each others hands and started to walk out of the house.

* * *

**KKD: And after a long time, this brings us to the end of chapter three of Yin/Yang.**

**TB: Yes it does. And boy was this worth the M Rating.**

**KKD: Yea. If you made it this far, and you STILL have something to complain about that scene, well… you were warned from the get-go. Anything worth saying before moving on to favs, TB?**

**TB: Well, my reasoning for adding in that sex scene can be summed up like this. You remember that movie Planes, Trains &amp; Automobiles?**

**KKD: Not really.**

**TB: It's an 80s movie written by John Hughes. It received an R Rating even though there's only one scene that warranted it, one where Steve Martin's character drops 18 F-Bombs for a solid minute. It's kinda the same with this story in how the sexual content in this story is the only thing that pushes it to an M.**

**KKD: Right… anyways, let's move onto favorite parts. What's yours?**

**TB: As usual, the interactions between the two as well as the love they shared in the bedroom. I actually thought you would be uncomfortable doing this.**

**KKD: Well, as long as it wasn't on my profile, I'm okay. Regardless, I think their interactions were the best part of the story.**

**TB: Of course. Now I think it's time we move on. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… **

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne.**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TB: Here we are, the final chapter of our third Marvel story.**

**KKD: Sorry for the long wait, but ya know, projects n' stuff.**

**TB: No need to apologize. As long as we get these out, then it really doesn't matter.**

**KKD: Right. So… is there anything we need to say before moving on?**

**TB: Just that it's smooth sailing from here after the sexy fun time last chapter.**

**KKD: Right… *clears throat* Where're the disclaimers?**

**TB: I think you're stepping on them, dude.**

**KKD: Huh? *Looks down to see Disclaimer screen under his sneaker* Uh… oops. *gets off the Disclaimer screen***

**TB: I got em. *puts them on the camera***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney, Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

We see Haruto and Alcina walking along the street, casually and happy while holding each others hands. They were both very calm and at peace before they found an Italian restaurant, Haruto holding the door open for Alcina, who smiled in response before they both walked inside and found a table.

"I must say, this restaurant looks rather spectacular," Alcina complimented as they both sat down, "I hope the food is good."

"Trust me, Italian food is one of the best foods I've had, aside from Japanese, but I feel this is more romantic, don't you think?" Haruto checked.

"That's true… though I must admit, the food here seems different here then in my home world."

"Must be because of what's available," Haruto figured as a waitress walked by, ready to take their order.

"Welcome to Mario's Italiano Festival, sir and madame. Would you like something to drink to start your evening with?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, I would like to have a Coke," Haruto answered.

"I'll have an iced tea, please," Alcina added before the waitress noticed her bare feet.

"I'm sorry, madame but we have a 'No Shoes, No Service' policy. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," the waitress told Alcina, making her look nervous for a moment.

"Don't worry, Alcina, I got this," Haruto said as he stood up, "Excuse me for a second. I brought this lovely young woman here to this nice looking establishment that you guys have, because I would like her to have fun with me on our first date together. So, I was just thinking… could you maybe let it slide, you know, for this one time?"

"Uh… well… okay. As long as you two behave, understand?"

"Of course," they nodded as the waitress wrote down their orders.

"I'll bring out some breadsticks before I take your orders for appetizers." she said as she walked away from the table.

"...Thank you for standing up for me, Haruto," Alcina smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to ensure that we would have a good time on our first dinner," Haruto replied.

"I'm also surprised at how well you handled it."

"I never resolve issues with violence or anger unless provoked, and it takes something really big in order to provoke me. Otherwise, I handle situations with as much professionalism as I can."

"So you can be a gentleman if you want to," Alcina smiled as she drank a glass of water that was already served, "And at the moment I met you, I thought of you as an uncivilized brute. *giggles*"

"Yeah… well, views can change when you get to know a person," Haruto admitted before he started chuckling a little.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking… normally couples have dinner before rocking the bed, but us…" he started as he tried holding back his laughter, "...we're having dinner _after_ blasting off… I mean… isn't that sorta… backwards?" Haruto finally couldn't hold it in anymore as he just burst out laughing, causing Alcina to laugh as well.

"You're right. That is… pretty hilarious," Alcina admitted, the waitress arriving with their drinks, the two happily taking them as she went off to get bread for the two, "Oh, we sure are a bizarre pair, are we not?"

"Yeah… we are… but it's the good kind of bizarre… right now, I can't think of any other girl or woman to have dinner with besides you."

"You're so sweet, thank you," Alcina blushed as they held hands and just smiled at each other.

"It takes a while for the food to appear, so… what do you wanna talk about while we wait?" Haruto asked.

"Hmm… I suppose we could discuss how my world works and any possible similarities and differences."

"Sounds like a good idea. So, how _does_ your world work? You've told me that it's all magic based, but that's very vague. I mean… what kind of government do you uphold for the most part? Who taught you to become the master of magic that you are today?"

"Hmm… well, I would say the best way to describe it as a constitutional monarchy, in that my world, Pirasa, is run by princess."

"A princess, hm? Is there a king or queen?"

"Not exactly… you see, our society is mostly egalitarian, where everyone is usually equal in rights and the princess, Veronica, usually keeps a fair rule."

"Oh, so that's how it works," Haruto nodded, understanding it a bit better now before the waitress came by with breadsticks and marinara sauce.

"Have you decided what you will be having this evening?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, I would like the spaghetti and meatballs, with a side of your garlic bread," Alcina answered.

"Could you make that spaghetti plate a little bigger so that we can both share it?" Haruto asked the waitress, who nodded, "Also, I would like a pepperoni calzone."

"Can you make that a bit bigger so we can split that, too?" Alcina added, the waitress nodding for that as well as she wrote it all down.

"Your food will be ready in a few moments," the waitress told them as she left, leaving the two to their breadsticks.

"So… what else is different about your world compared to ours?" Haruto asked Alcina, as he took a bite out of his breadstick.

"Well, for transportation we most certainly didn't have these things you call cars. We have sweepers, which are essentially Pirasa's version of your brooms," she answered as she ate one of the breadsticks as well, "This is very good."

"I see… has anyone in Pirasa ever been arrested for drunk… um, flying or… ?" Haruto wondered, chuckling a little before taking a breadstick.

"Oh that? Well there have been some instances where something like that occurred. And to answer your question about who taught me to be the mistress of magic that I am today… it was Princess Veronica herself that taught me."

"Wow, seriously? That must've been awesome," Haruto commented, his mouth full of breadstick.

"Indeed. I believe the equivalent of this in your world would be if someone was taught to be secretary by your nation's president. She was teaching me magic for 13 years, and then I moved on to teach myself other spells," Alcina explained, taking a sip of her iced tea.

Haruto just looked on in amazement, listening intently to his girlfriend tell her story. It wasn't long before the waitress arrived with their food and the two smiled as they divided their food and began eating. The plate of spaghetti was big enough to reach both of them across from each other, and so they started eating it.

"Mmmm… this is delicious," Alcina smiled as they proceeded to eat their spaghetti, eventually getting one piece that went out of the plate and stretched across the table, while not looking they at the piece, their lips moving closer before it looked like they kissed each other, "Oh my goodness."

She and Haruto just blushed in a bit of surprise before they separated for a moment, Alcina feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well… that was… unexpected," Haruto commented before they continued eating, but it was slightly more awkward at that point, "Um… there's one meatball left. Here…"

He used the handle of her fork to roll the meatball over to Alcina, who smiled in response.

"Thank you," she smiled as she accepted the meatball and ate it.

"These calzones are delicious… never had one this good," Haruto smiled as he ate the calzone and handed a piece to Alcina, who simply took a bite.

"You're right, this is spectacular! I don't think I ever had anything like this back in Pirasa," she admitted as she devoured the calzone, "Delicious."

The two just laughed a bit, enjoying their meal, eventually finishing most of it. Haruto was able to pay the bill before they walked out of the restaurant and decided to take a stroll through Time Square.

"It looks nice out tonight," Alcina smiled, admiring the city lights.

"It always brightens up when the night is young," Haruto smiled as they walked along the streets before they looked at each other, "Though the view by my side is better."

"Well… I could say the same about you."

The two smile, not noticing where they were walking before Alcina started feeling something strange.

"Are you feeling a draft?" she asked, not aware of what happened.

"No… but… you may wanna look down and see the source," Haruto replied, pointing down to a sort of ventilation system below Alcina, the air initially going slow, but with someone nearby pressing a switch by accident, the air goes on full blast, Alcina, holding her dress down to keep herself decent.

"Oh my goodness! I… I never knew that this would happen. I don't want anyone to see me bare," Alcina responded with a huge blush, Haruto blushing in response when he noticed some people looking towards them, one of them doing a wolf whistle while another took a picture of it with his phone and typed '#MMonroeHomage'.

"Hey! That's my girl you're all looking at. Have you people no decency? She's clearly embarrassed and we never expect this to happen. Move along now, okay? Nothing to see here," Haruto said as he cleared away the crowd, some of them looking displeased.

Alcina, meanwhile, looked at her boyfriend and was amazed at what he did before moving away from the vent on the floor, allowing her dress to fall back down and her to let go.

"Phew. That was close. Thanks for the help there, Haruto," Alcina thanked.

"You're welcome," Haruto replied as they hugged, stopping the moment they heard an explosion nearby, "...Not again."

"And we were having such a fun time as well," Alcina sighed, the two rushing off to find the source of the noise before she looked up and saw something that made her gasp, "Haruto, what are those?!"

Haruto looked up to see Ronan's ship in orbit along with a bunch of smaller gunmetal gray ships flying around and firing down at the city.

"The Kree… those bastards…" Haruto growled as some ships landed on the street before some Kree soldiers in black armor dropped down, wielding blasters of various types, as well as blades that resembled machetes, ready to attack, "They're no doubt after us, and I ain't about to let them have their way. You with me?"

"Of course I am," she nodded, both of them getting ready to fight with Haruto in his Bruce Lee like fighting stance and Alcina levitating a few inches off the ground.

They stood there as the Kree troops just marched forward aiming their guns. The two just charged straight at the troops, who charged at them as well before a scatter took place. Haruto started by kicking the grunts around and avoiding any blasts coming at him before firing Ki Blasts back at them. He also dodged any melee attacks, countering them quickly by knocking the blades out of their hands and then following it by giving one grunt a Ki infused one inch punch, sending them flying and knocking them out.

Alcina, meanwhile, had an invisible force field around her, protecting her from any incoming blasts while using her magic to attack the grunts with guns. The force field then disappeared before she flew straight at the grunts and attacked them with fire-based magic, burning most of them to a crisp. A couple more grunts tried to attack her head on, but when they ended up dogpiling her, she teleported above them and fired a purple beam at the goons. This seemed to knock them out before she flew to Haruto, who finished up with his set of armed thugs.

It didn't take long before the armed ships started firing on them, but the two took to the air and proceeded to fly up towards the ships and take them down. Haruto flew to one ship and landed on the cockpit window before punching through the it and tossing the pilot out of it. He then grabbed the ship by the wing, spun it around like he was tossing a hammer of sorts, and threw it into another ship, causing both of them to explode. Alcina whisked up the ships in a tornado conjured up by magic before firing magic based lightning out of her hands, shattering the ships to pieces. She then summoned an ethereal spear before sending it flying, piercing through a nearby cockpit window and killing the Kree pilot in the process.

It wasn't long before she felt something hit her back and knock her forward a bit. She turned around to see Morrigan was the source of the blow, her clone smirking as she descended to Alcina's level.

"Morrigan. Why must you show yourself to me again?" Alcina growled, "My magic made you… it can also destroy you."

"I doubt it, sister. My magic rivals your own, and I could just as easily destroy you faster than you can me," Morrigan responded as she revealed her sharp teeth, smirking evilly, before she rushed to Alcina and vice versa.

The two wizards clashed back and forth with each other, trading punches and kicks between each other before Alcina dealt the first magical blow right to Morrigan's face. It nearly shattered her teeth, but Morrigan just threw a black magical ball at her, Alcina barely dodging the blast before Morrigan tackled her, sending her into a nearby building. She struggled to get up before Morrigan started throwing punches and sent Alcina sliding across the ground. Morrigan began to kick her rapidly before placing her foot on Alcina's neck, trying to choke her.

"Can't seem to handle the pain, sister? Don't worry about it, it'll be over quickly," Morrigan told her as she continued to choke her with her foot, making Alcina grunt in pain before…

"WATCHA!" she heard before getting kicked in the jaw, sending Morrigan crashing into a nearby car.

"H-Haruto?" Alcina panted hoarsely, looking up to see her alien boyfriend with his hand out to help her up.

"It's alright, baby. I'm here for you," Haruto assured as he helped her up to her feet, the mage hugging the alien, "It's okay."

"...Thank you, Haruto," Alcina whispered, the two non-Earthlings hugging each other before they noticed Morrigan getting back up, glaring at the two before opening her mouth and hissing at them like a cat.

"So you must be Ronan's personal pet… I think it's time to put you down," Haruto figured as he let go of Alcina before charging up his Ki, a green Ki aura appearing around him before it began to almost engulf him.

"I bet your blood tastes so sweet," Morrigan smirked as she stared at Haruto, whose green aura made him look like he, too, was glowing green, Alcina amazed by the energy he was putting out.

"You won't be fast enough to find out," Haruto smirked before flying at Morrigan, and disappearing, making her confused before Haruto appeared from the side and punched her in the back, sending her flying.

He then flew at her, rapidly punching and kicking her before he hammer punched her to the ground, causing a crater to be made. Haruto smirked at this as Alcina looked in the crater's center before she saw Morrigan standing up.

"Grr… you… this… isn't over yet," she growled before powering up with dark magic as she ran straight at both of them, Alcina creating a magical barrier to block her punch, causing Morrigan to fall back a bit before she and Alcina clashed yet again.

"I'll make sure you never terrorize us, and these innocent people any longer," Alcina roared before firing a blast of her traditional purple magic which Morrigan countered with her own blast, the magical beams clashing with each other as particles were flying off of the collision.

The two mages seemed evenly matched, as when one beam seemingly was pushing forward, the other pushed back. Eventually, the collision just stopped and the two mages were exhausted before Haruto stood next to Alcina.

"Damn it, sister… you and your alien pet are hard to put down," Morrigan panted, Alcina twitching her right eye in response to that remark, clearly annoyed.

"Don't… you dare... use words against Haruto like that!" Alcina exclaimed, glowing a bright violet before it looked like they were about to fight again.

However, just as Alcina fired another magical beam, Ronan landed, having jumped from one of the armed ships, and somehow blocked it with his hammer before he stood up and glared at her and Haruto.

"You two… you've been a nuisance for long enough. Both of you will fall along with this miserable, insignificant planet," Ronan growled as he pointed his hammer at the two before swinging it hard, the wind forced by the swing seemingly being enough to launch the two non-Earthlings off their feet and on their backs.

"Okay… didn't see that coming," Haruto admitted, his green glow long gone as he and Alcina got back up.

"Allow me to handle Ronan, he's harassed you long enough," Alcina told her boyfriend, getting up first before they both rushed at Ronan and Morrigan.

Ronan attempted to swing his hammer at Alcina, but the mage swiftly dodged the blows before conjuring up a lance to attack Ronan. She used this lance to easily spin it while blocking Ronan's hammer, annoying the alien conqueror before he seemingly crushed the lance into little pieces. Ronan then began to pound the hammer onto Alcina, who blocked it with a force field. Ronan, however, continued to bring the hammer down, trying to break through the barrier.

Haruto, meanwhile, was fighting with Morrigan, blocking her punches. The doppelganger was able to hit him hard, but Haruto was quickly able to counter the last punch before kicking her away. With that, he charged up his Ki again with the blue Ki aura firing up around him before he concentrated it into his leg, causing the Ki to turn a golden yellow before he leapt up and, while screaming like Bruce Lee, stretched his leg while flying straight forward, his Ki-charged leg colliding with Morrigan. The kick hit her so hard, that Morrigan was sent flying right onto Ronan, stopping his onslaught against Alcina, and allowing the two sides to team up again.

"This is getting annoying. Morrigan! Prepare to execute these fools," Ronan ordered, leaving Morrigan to take them out. But she just stood there, almost like she was hesitating.

"You know what… forget this," Morrigan scowled before she fired a black magic ball at Ronan, hitting him in the back, which surprised him.

"You dare to oppose me?! I created you! You are my edge over these foolish otherworlders," Ronan shouted, shocked over this sudden betrayal.

"Forget it, Ronan! You may have created me, but I'm not your pet! I'm not your slave! From here on out… I work on my own," Morrigan scoffed as Ronan growled before sending a shockwave from his hammer straight at her, pushing her on her back.

"You have made a grave mistake betraying me," Ronan scowled as he walked towards her, weakened after the Ronan's push, "I can destroy you just as easily as I made you." With that, he was about to slam the hammer down on Morrigan before…

"Hey! You forget me?!" Haruto shouted as he rammed into him, sending Ronan tumbling on the ground.

"Don't think this changes things between us, sister, alien," Morrigan told both of them, "You will see me again. Be ready for when that time comes, sister."

With that, Morrigan vanished in a flash of black magic, leaving Alcina to watch as Haruto powered up his Ki, staring down Ronan.

"This is for my race, my family… and for the Earth!" Haruto roared, initially glowing with green Ki and entering his powered up form.

"You… i-it can't be… wh-who are you?!" Ronan asked in disbelief

"That should've been your _first_ question, Ronan! I am the last of the Takaarna. I am the light that shines in the darkness…" he started as his Ki skyrocketed in power, "I! Am AMATERASU HARUTO! And I will strike you down!"

Ronan attempted to get up and strike Haruto, but when the hammer hit, Haruto stood still, leaving Ronan stunned.

"...Is that all you got? Mighty conqueror?" Haruto scoffed, grabbing the hammer's head as Ronan just looked in shock before Haruto crushed the hammer head into little pieces.

"A… Amazing," Alcina gawked at the sight before recovering and then joining her boyfriend, muttering a spell to increase her power like Haruto did, causing her to glow with red magic, "Shall we finish this together, Haruto?"

"Yea… let's finish this, Alcina," Haruto smiled as the two prepared to rush at Ronan.

With that, Haruto and Alcina both rushed at Ronan before punching him into the air, before teleporting around the sky, attacking him again, sending him down before teleporting again to attack. They kept teleporting in a spherical shape at super fast speeds while attacking Ronan before Haruto teleported below him and charged up his fist with his Ki energy. He then rushed and gave Ronan a powerful punch that sent him skyward, causing the Kree to be sent past the atmosphere and in space above the Earth. Haruto was also above the Earth, having been the one who pushed Ronan into space before Alcina soon followed, wearing the breathing mask from before.

"We have to take out Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster," Haruto told her, "It'll ensure that he will never return to Earth to destroy it."

"What about Ronan himself? He's left adrift in this void with no air," Alcina pointed out.

"His anatomy will possibly keep him alive for a few more minutes, but there's nothing else we can do about it. If he dies, it won't be for my personal vengeance. It will be for the greater good of the universe."

"I see… in that case, let's put an end to his reign of terror once and for all."

With that, they flew up to the Dark Aster, and flew around to the other side before they holding each other's hand together. They charged up their own energies, creating an orb of blue Ki and purple magic that continued to charge before combining into one lavender energy ball. They then flew down to the Dark Aster with this energy ball before thrusting their hands forward, going clean through the ship, the area seemingly going black before the effect appearing as a white line, slashing right through the ship, everything returning to normal as the effect faded, and the Dark Aster perfectly split in two. The two then stopped themselves right where they started below the Dark Aster before they powered up into their green and red auras. Haruto reached his hands back, charging up a blue energy in his hands while Alcina raised her hands together above her hand, charging up her signature purple magic energy. Their energy continued to grow stronger as the two halves of the Dark Aster were descending towards them, but then they roared loudly as they launched the two energies at both halves of the Kree warship, causing it to explode into massive particles before the duo panted in exhaustion. They then looked to see a small armed Kree ship flying over to Ronan's unconscious body, a light being shone on him before Ronan was pulled into the ship and it flew away.

"A ship that size wouldn't make it that far back to the Kree planet… even if by pure luck it makes it back, Ronan isn't worth the trouble now," Haruto figured, panting after exerting so much power in one day.

"You've managed to outgrow your desire for vengeance. ...I'm proud of you," Alcina smiled as she hugged him.

"Well, maybe your good will rubbed off on me."

The two smiled before flying back to Earth, down over the Time Square section of New York before they started hearing cheers as they saw the populace of the city in said section applauding.

"These people… they're actually cheering for us," Alcina gawked at the sight and sounds, "Have we earned their admiration and respect?"

"Seems that way, we saved the Earth. It's only natural they look up to us. Both figuratively, and in this case, literally," Haruto figured as he and Alcina lowered until they landed on the streets, the crowds still applauding for the two non-Earthlings saving them.

The two smiled at each other before they decided to walk back home.

* * *

In their house the next day, Haruto and Alcina sat on the couch watching the news featuring them.

_-And the city is back under repairs after the alien attack from last night. Fortunately, two people managed to fend them off using otherworldly abilities and skills unknown of this planet,-_ the anchorwoman said as the screen next to her showed footage of their fights, _-Some sources claimed that they were both fighting with magic, but upon further confirmation, we found out that only one of them was using magic. We currently have no idea what the other was wielding, but we will confirm this when we have more information. The public has cheered for these two since last night, many of them dubbing the girl as 'Merlina' and Japanese tourists claiming the male to be the embodiment of their ancestral wind god, Fujin. More info on the action last night after these messages.-_

"Looks like we made headlines," Haruto said as he shut the TV off before something hit him, "Merlina and Fujin, huh? Those actually sound like cool names. What do you think, baby?"

"I like the sounds of those names. Very appropriate for us, and it seems to be like our calling in life," Alcina smiled as they looked at each other.

"Consider it our daily business, babe. ...I love you."

"I love you too… honey," she smiled before they kissed each other, their love being intertwined as they began to glow their respective energies, which blended together for a moment before they stopped.

"So… would you like a foot massage?" Haruto offered.

"Of course I would, my dear," Alcina smiled before Haruto touched her foot and rubbed it gently before bringing it up to his lap and he began to massage it, making Alcina smile.

Haruto continued massaging Alcina's foot, even kissing/licking it which made her giggle a little before they heard some knocks at their door, causing them to stop.

"Sorry, babe. I'll be right back," Haruto assured as he got up and walked to the door before opening it to reveal a woman with long red hair, brown eyes and was wearing a gray sweater over a black shirt, blue sweatpants, and black shoes, "Um… can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Hello, Fujin," the woman greeted, handing him a newspaper with him and Alcina on the front page with big bold words saying 'Merlina &amp; Fujin Save the Earth!', "May I come in?"

"Uh… okay," Haruto answered, confused as he let the woman in.

"There's no need to worry, Fujin. My name's Natasha Romanov, and I simply want to talk," the red haired woman informed, walking in before finding Alcina on the couch, "You must be Merlina."

"I guess you could say that. Why?" Alcina wondered as she stood up.

"You're a little taller than the reports say. Anyway, is there a good place in here where we can sit and talk alone, just the three of us?" Natasha asked.

"Of course, we can discuss matters in the dining room," Alcina answered, the trio walking to the room in question before Haruto and Alcina sat next to each other while Natasha sat across from them.

"Okay… so… what's the deal?" Haruto demanded to know of Natasha.

"As of now, I'm acting on behalf of my employer who has an interesting offer to make you two after seeing what you did last night," Natasha informed the two, who looked confused, "The information we have on you two is very scarce. Any information that S.H.I.E.L.D. obtains remains within reach of its most valuable members, myself included."

"So… what does this have to do with us?" Alcina asked.

"That is where this comes in," Natasha informed, pulling out a manilla folder, with text on it labeled "Top Secret" before Haruto took it and opened it so that he and Alcina could both read it, "This folder contains information on that offer I brought up."

Haruto and Alcina just looked at the information in the folder, carefully examining it with interested eyes, and when they finished they looked intrigued yet still a little confused. They then looked back up at Natasha.

"Are you two interested?" she asked, the two non-Earthlings looking between her and what was in the folder.

"...I believe we are," Alcina nodded.

"Yes… I believe so, too," Haruto added.

"Very well," Natasha replied before standing up, "Welcome… to the Young Avengers Project."

* * *

**KKD: And there you have it. After all that time, we finally reached the end of Yin/Yang. And I must say, it was a very good story.**

**TB: Yes, finally. Time to get out the bubbly. *pops a bottle of Champagne***

**KKD: *in Curly Howard voice* Ooh… Cham-pag-ne.**

**TB: Now we have our otherworldly couple as members of the Young Avengers. *pours two glasses***

**KKD: Yep, and boy am I happy for these two.**

**TB: Now that this story's over, how do you think these two characters turned out in the grand scheme of things, or something along those lines?**

**KKD: I think they turned out just fine. This was a spectacular story, and I'm sure glad that they got together like they did.**

**TB: I liked how we developed their relationship and the interactions between them. As you said, they were like the best parts of the entire story.**

**KKD: You bet. In fact, since they are the best parts of the story, I don't think I have to say my favorite parts; those were them.**

**TB: But you did like that final battle in this chapter as well, didn't you?**

**KKD: Oh yea, that's another favorite of mine. If you guys remember Haruto's inspiration, then you should know that that glowing green form is similar to another power up from that source.**

**TB: Alcina's glowing red form is original, though.**

**KKD: Yea, pretty much.**

**TB: With this story out of the way, we can do other Marvel stories now. With that said, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
